


Attempts at Seduction

by TheCowJumpedOverTheMoon



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Connor, Connor Deserves Happiness, Connor is clueless about romance, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Friends to Lovers, Hank Anderson Swears, Hank is usual grumpy Hank, Jealous Connor, M/M, POV Connor, Partners to Lovers, Post-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), but he's trying his best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 05:51:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19056502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCowJumpedOverTheMoon/pseuds/TheCowJumpedOverTheMoon
Summary: Connor is struggling to get to grips with his feelings for Hank Anderson in a Post Android Revolution world. Just a quick little foray into HankCon again because I can't get enough of writing these clueless idiots.





	1. Chapter 1

Connor was confused.

Connor often found himself confused lately - not a feature he was accustomed to. Puzzled, perhaps. He would contemplate, and analyse and assess - but confusion was very much a human emotion. And he often found that the source of his confusion was more often than not related to humans, or one particular human - Hank Anderson.

He'd gone back and forth on the subject in his mind, but he couldn't quite put his finger on what the problem was - which only served to make him even more confused. Hank was an enigma, wrapped up in an even deeper enigma, and every time Connor found himself locating another piece of the puzzle more pieces would be added and he'd find himself losing sight of what the picture was. 

Now, Connor found himself to be fond of puzzles (he still couldn't bring himself to categorise the feeling as 'enjoyment' - even if he had been a deviant for some months now); he was good at them, for one, and in many ways they resembled his programming. As a Detective in law enforcement, it was his job - his _programming_ \- to solve puzzles, to think outside of the box and connect the pieces even if many of them were missing.

Despite this, Connor wasn't certain he was making any headway on the puzzle of Hank Anderson, and this caused him endless frustration. He often found his brow furrowed, his eyes piercing as though in a permanent state of doubt. And doubt was not a look that was becoming of a Detective. He needed to exude confidence, assurance, authority. Looking visibly perplexed would do him no favours in interrogations.

Hank sometimes looked confused. More often exasperated. Defeated. Unamused. Connor had grown used to the Lieutenant's many different faces, including the micro-expressions he perhaps thought he was hiding. Pride. Determination. Sadness. He was very familiar with sadness. He often tried to mask it with anger, but Connor was a highly advanced RK-800 model adept at identifying human emotions, so Hank wasn't fooling him. Often when he was angry, it was masking a deep, chronic sadness. Connor knew why this was the case, and he knew he could do little to fix it. How does anyone 'fix' the death of a child?

Even so, Connor found the Lieutenant was beginning to soften around him. He was still gruff, still despondent and frequently rude. But there was something of a...gentleness at the edges, when he knew to look for it. His voice was smoother, his words less biting. He'd stopped calling him 'fuckin' android' and had started called him 'Connor', and had even begun to exhibit signs of genuine affection towards him on rare occasions - a pat on the back, a squeeze of the shoulder. He even embraced him one time - but that had only been once.

What was worse - Connor found himself excitedly awaiting these small moments of contact - and if he was being completely upfront with himself, he _craved_ them. At first he thought it was like a child seeking approval from a parent, but it became evident that this didn't quantify his feelings at all. He did not see Hank as a father figure, or even a family member. Connor had become familiar with the feelings of family over the past few months - he'd maintained regular contact with some other members of the Revolution, and he considered them to be something of a rag-tag Android family that he could rely on if he needed. And while he was certain that he cared for Hank in a similar capacity to the way he cared for Markus, Simon and the others - even Sumo, who he cared for on a level that seemed almost unfathomable - there was still something there that was...different.

There was what humans would call a 'penny drop' moment, when Connor would begin to understand these feelings a little better thanks to one of the oldest human feelings in the book - plain, simple jealousy.

There was something about the exchange happening between Hank and the new secretary at the front desk that made Connor feel like his skin was teeming with insects, crawling under his skin and across his artificial skeleton, a uncomfortable chill working it's way from his chest across his shoulder blades and to his neck. There was nothing out of sorts happening - Hank had simply introduced himself to the new member of the team - Andrea, her name was. A 36-year old mother of two, born in Boston with a diploma in Business Management. Her previous job at a law firm had been somewhat unfulfilling, Connor gathered from the conversation she held with the Lieutenant, and the job in the Precinct allowed her to be a bit closer to home. 

The pair were engaging in friendly conversation; she asked Hank what it was like to work in the Precinct, how long had he worked there, did he have children... oh. He saw Hank twitch uncomfortably before shrugging it off, informing her that he had a son, Cole, who passed a few years ago. Andrea apologised profusely and Hank swatted a hand in her direction, a polite smile on his face, assuring her it wasn't a problem, she didn't know. He asked about her children, and she turned her phone around to show him. Hank scooted around the side of the reception desk, craning his neck to look at the images and smiling as she scrolled through, chatting away about her family.

There was nothing about this scenario that should elicit such a negative reaction in his core. Hank was quite clearly in no danger. He wasn't acting rude or abrasive - instead he was being kind, accommodating to a new person, making them feel welcomed and at ease. It was almost out of character for Hank to go out of his way to be friendly (although Connor supposed he'd only begun talking to her when he went to reception to ask if someone could order some more office supplies), and that fact didn't go under Connor's radar.

He supposed Andrea could be considered in many ways conventionally attractive to the human eye; she had warm hazel eyes with slight crows feet crinkling at the side of her face, and when she smiled she showed off good teeth and full lips. Her mousy brown, medium length hair was tied up in a loose bun, and her frame was petite and dainty. Connor supposed she was what the Lieutenant would consider a suitable partner. And when Hank smiled back at her, giving her a little wave before walking away, Connor felt a lump in the back of his throat and a weight dropping where his stomach ought to be.

"You alright Connor?" Hank asked, waving a hand back and forth in front of his eyes. "Lookin' a little spaced out."

"It's nothing Lieutenant. Who were you speaking to?" Connor took a deep breath; he had no need to breathe but he hoped the repetitive action would serve to calm him down.

"Ah, that's Andrea, the new Office Manager. You should introduce yourself. Nice girl."

"Is she?" Connor asked with an ounce of bite in his voice that he was certain the Lieutenant wouldn't notice.

He did notice.

"You _sure_ you're alright?" Hank pressed, a touch of doubt in his tone. 

"I'm sure. Let's get back to the case."

Hank simply rolled his eyes before trailing behind Connor's brisk steps back to their desks.

As he laid awake that evening preparing for statis, long after Hank had retired to bed, Connor had that 'penny drop' moment. Of course, it was so simple, yet somehow still so nonsensical. He had romantic feelings for Hank Anderson.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor decides the appropriate course of action is to attempt to seduce Hank.

New mission objective - _Seduce Lieutenant Anderson._

Connor let the mission directive hang in his peritheral vision before lightly swatting the notification away. Perhaps 'seduce' was the wrong word for what he was looking to achieve. He'd spent countless hours since his epiphany researching romance, how to confess feelings to a 'crush' (although Connor couldn't help but think 'crush' didn't do his feelings for the Lieutenant enough justice either. It made his feelings sound childish. Fickle.), how to make your feelings known subtly, how to know if a crush returns your feelings. He felt satisfied that his research had given him a broader picture of the mission at hand. Hank was a complex man - but if Connor found himself adept at anything, it was the thrill of a challenge.

The android knew the man was not a fan of abrupt emotional outbursts (even if he was somewhat prone to them himself), and Connor considered such an approach would result in a 94% chance of failure. As much as he took pride in his precision and speed, this was something he would have to treat slowly and delicately. This irked him somewhat, but he remained steadfast in the need to treat this mission with reservation. He wanted to succeed, after all.

Connor's first step was to buy the Lieutenant a drink after a taxing day at work. He knew Hank was a big fan of drinking; and while Connor didn't want to opnely encourage the man's alcoholism, a well-deserved reward for good police work seemed appropriate provided it was managed. When Connor suggested they go to Jimmy's after work for a quick drink, Hank quirked an eyebrow but didn't openly voice whatever thoughts were in his head. For this, Connor was thankful. This was supposed to be one of the easier mission objectives.

The bar patrons made no subtleties in their gawking as Connor entered the bar - androids were now permitted in the venue as was the law, but much like many anti-android establishments, the sentiment was still very much negative towards his kind. He tried not to let this deter him, especially as Hank seemed to be in such good spirits - giving Jimmy a familiar wave and putting in a request for 'the usual'. As he pulled a wallet from his pocket, Connor placed a gentle hand over his, just hovering above the skin.

"This one's on me, Lieutenant."

Hank quirked an eyebrow again in surprise. Connor could see the action had caused some questions to form in his mind, but it seemed that for the moment he was choosing not to voice them. "You sure?"

"Consider it a thank you for the work you put in today."

"Just doin' my job" Hank muttered, and put his wallet back in his jacket pocket, giving Jimmy a nod of approval before leaning crossed arms on the bar.

"I also wanted to express my gratitude for your support of me during the Android uprising" Connor started. "Your willingness to accept me following your previously hostile personal opinions of my kind did not go unnoticed."

"Yeah yeah, whatever, sure." Hank mumbled as he took a swig of drink, letting out an audible sigh of satisfaction as the first sip went down. Connor took the opportunity to continue.

"I'm serious, Hank. In fact, I'm fairly confident without you I wouldn't have even become a Deviant."

"Now 'yer just exagurrating." Hank drawled, taking another sip and staring a hole into the bar in front of him, making no efforts to look Connor in the eye.

"I'm not." Connor hoped the remark didn't come out as haughtily as he thought it did upon hearing his own audio revert back into his processors. Hank remained silent. Was he being too bold? Perhaps it was time to reign in this particular topic for now.

"Anyway, I just wanted to express my thanks. I'll leave you to enjoy your drink."

The Lieutenant nodded without another word, lifting his glass in a silent cheers before downing the remainder of the drink. They stayed for another two drinks, Connor keeping his conversation to a minimum as Hank didn't seem to be in a talkative mood. Hank retired for the evening earlier than Connor had anticipated, offering no resistance when he insisted on driving him home.

Connor considered this first step a success, but going forward the measures he would need to take would get progressively more difficult. He reminded himself that patience was absolutely vital for this mission - making his way into the Precinct a few days later with his trusty coin flitting between his fingertips. He wasn't nervous. Androids didn't get nervous.

The sight of the Lieutenant already working at his desk before the day had begun was certainly a surprise that Connor hadn't calculated for. Hank shot him a gruff 'Mornin' without raising his gaze from the computer screen he was intently focused on. Connor returned a curt nod of acknowledgement, taking a seat at his desk and loading up the day's tasks.

A few hours passed before Connor made his next move. He made his way to the kitchen, putting on a pot of coffee. Evidently the smell of caffeine drew Hank in because before long he was lingering at the kitchen door watching Connor eagle eyed.

"Mind makin' me one?"

"That was the idea. Need I remind you I don't drink."

"Ah, shit, yeah - sorry. Uh, thanks, then." The Lieutenant stumbled over his words slightly before giving a hasty thumbs up and shuffling back to his desk.

"One for me too tin-can!" came the irritating drawl of Detective Reed, strolling into the room with a confidence that was completely unfounded for a man of his character and social stature.

Connor decided it was best to not engage. He simply looked at Reed, rolled his eyes (an utterly human reaction that he'd grown fond of) and left the room, Hank's mug of coffee in hand. He had considered pouring the remaining coffee in the pot down the drain, but assessing the situation, he decided it was unwise to antagonise the man further this early in the morning. He heard Reed huff and mutter obscenities under his breath. That, he could manage for now. 

As he placed the steaming mug before the Lieutenant, Connor cleared his throat, causing the man to glance up at him and make eye contact.

"Thanks Connor."

"It was no trouble." Connor started. "You look nice today, Hank." 

And with that he returned swiftly to his desk, taking a seat at his console as Hank gawked at him and mumbled something about 'fuckin' android nonsense' and it being 'too early for this shit'. Connor simply smiled, before beginning the days work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to keep these chapters short and sweet and I want this story to be a bit less in depth than my usual mega-essays, so I hope it's not too abrupt!
> 
> Thank you for reading ❤️


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank makes some changes to his appearance and Connor re-assesses his seduction tactics.

Connor couldn't deny that the deep flush that rose to the Lieutenant's cheeks when he'd complimented his appearance had sent a swelling of pride and warmth to his core. He hadn't been deceptive. The Lieutenant _did_ look good. Connor supposed he was biased, because he thought he always looked good. But Hank had been starting to make some changes in his overall appearance since the Android Revolution.

They were small at first, but Connor of course, picked up on them immediately. The trimming of his facial hair. The use of a new cologne. The fact that his clothes appeared better kept, his shirts ironed. He'd had a hair cut at some point; his silver locks still long, but neater. He looked like he'd been sleeping better - the almost constant red tint in his eyes fading, the bags from a lack of sleep under his eyes becoming less pronounced. 

The Lieutenant was a handsome man - perhaps he did not believe it, but Connor was confident it could be considered a fact. If Hank was making more efforts to better present himself, well, Connor was well within his rights to compliment him - and he did, a few times a week now. He hoped the man took them to heart, even if he did still look a little flustered upon receiving them.

Connor supposed it was time for him to make the same effort. If he wanted the Lieutenant to pay attention to him, he had to shake things up a little. He started by loosing the standard Cyberlife jacket. He claimed he'd 'forgotten it' the first day he turned up to the office without it, much to the skepticism of Hank. But as the reaction had been neutral, Connor continued going to work without it. He'd taken to rolling up the sleeves of his white shirt, unbuttoning the top few buttons of his collar so the shirt hung more casually on his body. He couldn't help but notice the Lieutenant's heart rate elevating slightly when he made these changes, his eyes lingering on his exposed forearms and neckline 68% more often than normal. A success, then. 

Next, Connor made some minor changes to his hair. He was, after all, still an officer of the law, so professionalism and a good appearance still went a long way in making his peers trust and respect him. Instead of the usual slicked-back Cyberlife cut, he began loosening up the styling, allowing a few more stray hairs to fall across his forehead. He embraced the soft waves in his hair, choosing _not_ to smooth them down at the start of each day. It wasn't a huge difference, but it was enough. As he looked in the mirror for the first time since the change, he was confident it helped soften the edges in his appearance. There was something of a boyish, youthful charm to his appearance now that he felt fit to embrace. Dare he even think it - _he_ even liked the change. 

He was thrilled when Hank complimented the new hair, telling him it 'looked good' and that it 'suited him'. The Lieutenant was often sparing with his compliments, so Connor took the praise as an undeniable win. The Lieutenant approved of his new look - as he'd hoped. 

Connor dropped the next bombshell one day when they were visiting a crime scene. Perhaps the location wasn't the most desirable, but he supposed finding the 'right time' was always something of a challenge when one investigates homicides regularly for a living. 

"What would you say if I removed my LED?" 

"Huh?" Hank quirked his head upwards, turning back to glance at him as he investigated the crime scene. 

"What would you say. If I removed my LED." Connor repeated, continuing to assess the evidence as he spoke. 

"Yeah, I heard you. Where's this coming from? Is someone pressuring you?" The man rose to his feet, walking across the room until he stood a metre or so away from the android, expression firm. 

"It's not that. I was just toying with the idea. I wanted to get your thoughts." 

"My thoughts..." Hank mused. "My thoughts don't matter. Its your choice." 

Connor was pensive for a moment before responding. "True. But I'm, ah, what's the phrase... 'Thinking out loud?' And I'd like to know what your thoughts are on the matter." 

Hank tipped his head to the side slightly, pursing his lips as he let the statement settle in the air. "Well, like I said, my thoughts don't matter. Why do you wanna remove it anyway?" 

"I was thinking perhaps by looking more human I could better integrate with society. Improve my standing at my job. Better interrogate suspects, build more trust with witnesses. Without the permanent reminder of my origins, others may consider me to be more human." 

Hank was silent for a moment, mulling the statement over in his mind. "Even if that was true, do you _want_ to remove it? Do you want to _be_ human?"

Connor paused a moment before answering. "I don't think so, no." 

"Then why should what other people say or think matter?" Hank retorted. "If you want to be more human, look more human, then do it. But you shouldn't do something because you think other people will react better. It has to be your choice." 

"I see." Connor replied quietly. "What would you think, if I did remove it?" 

"Honestly? I couldn't care less. You're the same Connor, LED or not." He let out a gentle huff, moving a hand to absent-mindedly scratch at the back of his neck. "So long as you're happy." 

A small smile crept across Connor's face that he was unable to suppress. "Okay then. Thank you, Hank." 

The Lieutenant mumbled something that sounded like 'you're welcome' under his breath as he returned to the debris he'd been investigating as though nothing had been discussed at all. 

As Connor replayed the conversation over and over again later that evening, he didn't try to hide the smile that he knew he was wearing. This wasn't how he'd anticipated Hank to react at all; from the way he so frequently glanced at his LED with confusion, Connor had assumed the object was a permenant reminder of his android nature, and therefore, he would prefer him without it. Of course, Hank was a kind man, so he would have worded it delicately, as though it were optional. Connor had not expected the honest confidence expressed - that it didn't matter to him, he just wanted Connor to be happy. Connor. An android. To be _happy._

He shut off the video abruptly when the shuffling of feet filled his audio sensors, and he turned just in time to see Hank make his way to the bathroom, mumbling sleepy apologies for 'waking him, or whatever the fuck it is you guys do instead of sleepin'. Connor let out a sigh when the bathroom door closed abruptly. 

He had been staying with the Lieutenant at his home a few nights a week, sleeping on the sofa (at his insistence). When Hank had discovered he didn't have a permenant home he was mortified - but Connor had been firm in wanting his independence as well as not being intrusive to the man who had already treated him with so much kindness and respect. So a balance was made - he would spend four nights a week at Hank's residence, and the remaining three at the Android compound that held temporary housing, spearheaded by Markus. It wasn't the most exciting of living spaces, but it was acceptable. 

He heard the toilet flush, and Hank shuffled wordlessly back to his bedroom. He found his mind wandering - what would it be like to sleep, to dream? He supposed it was another question to ask Hank at some point. Living with a human (temporarily as it may be) left him questioning so many of the things he was missing out on that were unattainable. Did Hank find him strange for not sleeping, not eating? Connor knew it was a convinience to not experience these human functionalities, but also part of the need to make him a sub-serviant species. If something did not need to sleep, then it did not need a break - an android could work through the day and night without the need for any moral conundrums. 

Of course, now he was a free being, Connor found himself using the time when a human would sleep to assess, to review, to plan. Looking through the days activities and contemplating how he could have handled a situation better, seeing if he'd missed a vital clue...Hank would say he was nitpicking, and that no good comes from dwelling on the past, but Connor found the task almost therapeutic. He was, after all, a keen learner. 

Lately, all of these night-time assessments came down to his conversations with Hank. Had he worded something in the most diplomatic way? Could he have pushed for more of an emotional response? Did Hank respond well to his choice of outfit that day? 

And suddenly, just like that, Connor had another epiphany. He spent most days trying to impress Hank. He spent his evenings trying to find better ways to achieve this. Yet he was seeing no immediate results. He remembered reading an article on a teen gossip site whilst in the midst of his research on seduction and a new mission objective sparked in the corner of his vision. 

Mission - _Play hard to get._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a really shitty few days, so have a chapter of fanfiction! This is going to be a short fic, so this isn't too far from being completed now (1-2 more chapters at best) so we're seeing some subtle shifts in narrative and this is gonna speed right up in the next chapter.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter - kudos, comments etc are very much appreciated and make a sad!girl very happy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor initiates a new mission objective - play hard to get.

Connor made sure he was already out of the door and at the Precinct by the time Hank woke up that morning. He did not make him his usual morning coffee that he always had ready and waiting for him on his desk. When Hank arrived at work and asked why Connor had left without him, the android simply shrugged his shoulders and turned back to his console to continue working. The Lieutenant gruffly muttered something under his breath before shuffling across to the kitchen to make himself a coffee. Connor peered at him as he walked away - heart rate slightly elevated, mood lowered, feelings of confusion.

Connor wasn't a total monster. He still worked amicably with Hank. He was, after all, his partner, and Connor valued his job immensely. He was always a professional. But when it came to any small talk, or offers at friendly banter, Connor shut it down immediately. As the day wore on, he found himself feeling at a loss; he didn't _like_ pushing the Lieutenant like this, and he wasn't seeing any results to suggest this would improve his romantic situation with the man. Upon doing further digging, Connor felt ashamed - he'd missed a crucial element, of course. 'Hard to get' wasn't just about being cold and dismissive, it was about laying bait; acting warm and often flirtatious before backing off, teasing. 

That Connor could do.

"I wanted to apologise for my poor mood this morning, Lieutenant. It appears I woke up on the wrong side of bed."

Hank gave him a skeptical sidewards glance. "You don't sleep."

"It's a figure of speech."

"You're a figure of speech."

"What?"

"Sorry. It's fine. Can't say I'm always the happiest fucker to be around myself." Hank simply shrugged his shoulders. 

Connor smiled, before taking a small step closer to the Lieutenant, until the distance between them was merely a few inches. He could see his heart rate elevating rapidly, beads of sweat beginning to form on the back of his neck and palms growing clammy.

"Let me make it up to you."

"Whassat?" Hank stammered, moving to stuff his hands in his trouser pockets.

"I was rude to you. I'm sure I can make it up to you in some way." Connor practically purred, his voice hushed and smooth. He raised a hand tepidly to graze across the man's chest, trailing smooth fingers along the lining of his shirt. "There must be _something_ I can do for you as means of an apology."

Connor raised his gaze upwards to look the man dead in the eye and was surprised to see Hank held his gaze, pupils darting back and forth, searching his face as though looking for the answer to an unknown question. His fingers stopped just before the collar of the shirt, and as he heard Hank's breath sharply inhale, he pulled his hand swiftly away, taking a step back and relaxing his hands behind his back.

"Just think about it, Lieutenant." Connor remarked, smiling. He gave a curt nod to the man before turning on his heel and pacing away. He was certain he heard Hank swear under his breath as he exit.

The following day, Connor decided to continue flirting with his partner. He had concluded after the previous day's reaction that he quite liked the flustered blush that formed on Hank's face as he watched him run a hand across his chest, and it was very much something he would like to see again.

But it seemed he had entered a game of chess with a man who was determined to win, because when he arrived at work the next morning after a night spent at the android compound, he was met with the sight of Hank sitting at his desk, hair pulled back into a messy bun, his jacket on the back of his chair to reveal a short sleeved summer shirt. It was, as expected, as obnoxious as the rest of the Lieutenants wardrobe; all garish colours and patterns that had no business being on the same item of clothing - although Connor certainly had no objections to Hank's wardrobe. On anyone else, it would look ridiculous, but somehow he felt it suited Hank's eccentric nature and his I-don't-give-a-fuck attitude. The sleeves were slightly rolled up, revealing strong upper arms teasing the edge of what appeared to be a tattoo on the left arm.

As Hank swung his chair around to greet him, Connor was met with a sight he was unable to avert his gaze from. The top two buttons of his shirt were left open, revealing a small triangle of skin, leading down to a light sprinkling of chest hair.

"G'morning." Hank greeted, a lopsided grin on his face. Connor hinted a sense of menace and scheming behind the seemingly innocent look, a look he often caught on Reed's face when the man was about to interact with him without being forced to. He knew not to totally trust that kind of sinister look, so chose to tread carefully. 

"Good morning Lieutenant. Good to see you're in bright and early." Connor replied, moving quickly to his desk to switch on the computer.

"Hey, I'm a professional when I want to be."

"Which is not often." Connor remarked.

"Hey, I'm here, aren't I? Not in another bad mood again are we?" Hank goaded, the leer in his voice evident.

"No. Just intrigued by your unusually early start."

"Shame." Hank tutted. "Wouldn't want you owing me more favours now, would we?" To Connor's utter horror, Hank winked at him. Well, two could play at that game.

Connor rose from the desk, moving across to Hank's desk before perching on the edge of it as he so often did. Hank instinctively went to slide his chair back to give Connor space, but he slid into the gap before he had the opportunity, resting his legs so they were grazing the edges of Hank's. Connor leaned forward, quirking his head to the side.

"About that favour" Connor started. "Any ideas?"

"A few." Hank replied. His heart rate had elevated rapidly, and his voice was quieter. Physical contact seemed to work wonders then, Connor thought.

"Mind sharing?" Connor drawled, leaning ever so slightly closer.

"Hmm. Maybe. Maybe not." Hank whispered, his eyes glancing up to meet Connor's. Challenging. _Daring_. He felt Hank's legs readjust beneath him, so that one leg was between his, knee edging closer to the inside of his leg. 

Connor wasn't quite prepared for this excellerated flirtation. And now he didn't know what to do. He hadn't expected Hank to challenge him like this, and in the moment he panicked, a wave of embarrassment flooding over him. Flustered, he scrambled up from the table and muttered his apologies, before darting to the bathroom. He heard the Lieutenant call his name and heard the skid of the wheels of his chair as he stood up abruptly, but footsteps did not follow.

Connor launched himself into a cubicle, slamming the door behind him before leaning back against it, running a shaky hand through his hair. Why was he panicking? He wanted this, didn't he? His mind whirred with questions and scenarios - he _did_ want this. Hank had caught him unprepared, and the lack of control on his part in this game of cat and mouse they were playing had thrown him a curveball. He should be in better control of his emotions. It wasn't in his nature to panic or stumble over his words, and he couldn't quite believe that Hank was having this effect on him. An android. He knew his feelings for the man were strong but these were wholly _human_ reactions. Is this what love was like?

And then everything clicked into place. He didn't want just flirtation, or a quick fling with Hank. This wasn't just curiosity. He _loved_ Hank. Ah.

This was an entirely different scenario than the one Connor had prepared for. 

Connor took a deep breath (a contradiction for an android) before unlocking the door and almost colliding with the firm body of a certain Lieutenant, who was walking into the bathroom as he had moved to leave.

"Sorry, sorry." Hank raised his hands in apology. "I just wanted to check you were okay."

"I'm fine Hank, nothing to be concerned about." Connor tried his best to smile, but he wasn't totally convinced it looked genuine.

"Look, I'm sorry for teasin' you, for pushing you like that. I'll back off."

"Please don't." Connor ordered. Hank's eyebrows raised, before his eyes widened as Connor grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him back into the nearest cubicle with him, locking the door behind him.

"What are you-"

"Don't talk." Connor barked, and the man abruptly closed his mouth. "I apologise. I shouldn't have pushed you either. Everything suddenly started going so fast, and I realised something."

"Tell me." Hank whispered gently, lifting a hand to rest on the curve of Connor's shoulder, fingers kneading in delicately. The motion made the androids shoulders relax, all tension beginning to leave his body.

"I don't think I can right now" Connor choked. "But I don't want you to misunderstand me, or my intentions." 

Hank took a quick step back, removing his hand from Connor's shoulder. "If I've read this completely fuckin' wrong then just tell me, Con, and I'll back off." His gaze fell, hands quivering slightly. Embarrassed. Ashamed. 

"No, that's not it!" Connor edged closer to the man again, allowing his hands to snake around Hank's waist and pull him closer. "I just want to make sure were on the same page here." 

A moment of silence passed before Hank let out a low sigh of relief, as though he'd been holding his breath for an eternity, before pulling the android closer to him. 

"You know, you drive me fuckin' _crazy_." Hank murmered under shaky breaths, running a thumb across the edge of Connor's cheek and rubbing it back and forth in a soothing motion that made the android feel weak at the knees.

"I think I have a pretty good idea how that feels." He grinned.

" _Fuck_ , when you started wearing those open shirts and tight jeans I thought I was gonna have a fuckin' heart attack. An old man like me can't take that kinda teasin', Con." 

"You're hardly an old man" Connor huffed. "And I thought you were enjoying the teasing, judging by your actions today." He moved to run a hand up to Hank's chest, toying with the edge of the shirt at the open collar. "I might have rather liked you teasing me too." 

"So about that favour..." Hank's voice was low and husky, and it sent shivers down Connor's spine.

"What were you thinking?" The android whispered. 

" _Be mine._ "

Connor responded in the only way he felt was appropriate given the circumstances - he surged forward and crashed his lips into Hank's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was potentially going to be the last chapter but I need one more to round this off, so this is the penultimate now.
> 
> Comments, kudos, shares, feedback in the form of interpretive dance is all very much appreciated :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion.

Kissing Hank was like nothing Connor had experienced before, and he couldn't fathom anything coming close to being as enjoyable. He found himself mentally thankful for Hank's years of experience, because for all his bravado, Connor had been terrified of this very moment; would Hank laugh at him if he did something wrong, or would he embarrass himself? For all of his knowledge and android efficiency, Connor had been _nervous_ \- intimacy was such a personal, unique human experience and 'learning' it did not guarantee it would be considered enjoyable by the other party. 

Thankfully, Hank made no complaints; taking the lead and cupping Connor's cheeks with hands that Connor had been desperate to feel on his synthetic skin for as long as he could remember. The touch energised him, a buzz of electricity jolting through him whenever soft thumbs grazed across his jawline. As he felt Hank's hips gently rut against him as he pulled him closer, a deep urgency overcame him and he found himself kissing harder and with more fervour. He took the hardness rubbing against his groin as a positive sign. 

Hank pulled away suddenly, gasping for air. Connor felt momentarily embarrassed, forgetting that humans did need to breathe, but the feeling melted away as the man edged closer, nuzzling affectionately against his neck and leaving delicate kisses along the curve of his jawline. Connor was unable to supress the small whine that left his throat as the pecks moved lower, hands pulling away at his jacket so soft lips could caress the smooth skin of his collarbone. Hank hummed with satisfaction as Connor unbuttoned the top buttons of his shirt to provide him better access. 

Connor found his hand toying with the hairband holding Hank's hair back, and he heard Hank chuckle beneath him. "What? Your hair looks really good like this." 

Hank laughed. "If I'd known all it would take to get you here was pulling my hair back I would have done it months ago." 

"Well, it's not just that," Connor mused as the human continued to trail kisses along his shoulder blade. "You always look good. But, uh, more exposed skin is definitely appealing." Connor grazed delicate fingers along the back of Hank's exposed neck, and then down his forearms. "I still don't fully understand romantic attraction, but your arms are _beautiful_." He ran his hands back and forth slowly, taking time to appreciate the feeling of Hank's skin, running his fingers through the light hairs sprinkled across it. 

Hank paused then, glancing up to look Connor in the eye, expression serious. "Fuck. You're adorable, you know that?" 

Connor smiled at that. "I'm just being honest. You're a very attractive man, Hank." 

"I don't think most people would agree with that, but I'm glad you think so." 

"I don't just think so, Hank, I _know_ so. There are a number of people in the Precinct who react positively to your appearance and demeanour in ways that would suggest sexual or romantic attraction..."

Before he could continue, Connor felt a hand clamp across his mouth. "You know what? I don't wanna hear you finish that sentence. I only care what _you_ think of me." 

The android hummed with satisfaction, before peeking his tongue out and darting across the skin of Hank's palm as he pulled away, making a sound that sat somewhere between disgust and amusement. Before he had anymore time to question it, Connor grasped his hand, pulling it back to his lips to run his tongue along the surface leading up to his fingers as Hank let out a deep moan.

"I think very highly of you, Lieutenant, as I'm sure you can gather." Connor winked at him, before shooting his tongue out again to continue running a trail of artificial saliva across the man's knuckles, much to his enjoyment (the arousal on Hank's face was evident, which Connor was very thankful for).

"Yeah, I gathered," Hank croaked "You analysing me now?" 

"Well, not in the way you would think," Connor hummed as his lips grazed across smooth skin, making their way down Hank's wrists "I've wanted to touch you for so long. To _taste_ you." He heard Hank's breath hitch and smiled against his wrist before continuing. "I want to understand every inch of you, commit it to memory." 

Hank ran a hand along Connor's jawline, tilting his head back up to look at him. "You're more human than you realise, y'know," he mused, before bringing his lips closer into another searing, passionate kiss. 

Connor couldn't help but think to himself that this was what it was all about - being human. The emotion, the affection - the sensation of having your feelings returned by the one you feel the most for - this couldn't get any better. For all of his preconstructions, he had been unable to predict the exact feeling of this moment. 

Hank pulled away abruptly, and Connor pouted as his lips disconnected from his. 

"We've been in here for a while now Connor." Hank scolded. 

"So?" 

"Jesus, Connor. Would have expected you to tell me just how many minutes we'd been away from our desk by now. Or tell me off for the lack of work we've been doing." 

Connor grinned. "Well, I'm not sure I care all that much." 

"Connor!" Hank gasped in mock horror, chuckling to himself. "Wonder if Cyberlife knows how much of a trouble-maker they made in you." 

"I did always like to rock the boat." He replied, running his fingertips along the edge of Hank's biceps. 

"Mhmm, don't I know it" Hank murmered, placing a chaste kiss to Connor's lips that he found himself lamenting for being too brief. "But we should get back to work. Shit. Can't believe I'm the one having to say it." 

Connor pouted again as Hank pulled away and began straightening out his clothes. 

"Hey, don't give me that face," Hank chastised, leaning back into Connor to whisper in his ear "We'll carry this on when we get home." 

Connor instantly perked up, a deep blush rising to his cheeks - yet he was unable to hide the impish smile that spread across his face. "Okay. I'd like that." 

Hank gave him an expectant pat on the shoulder, moving aside giving Connor room to let himself out of the cubicle. 

"Aren't you coming?" 

"Mhm," the man replied, readjusting his trousers as he spoke. "Just gotta wait for uh...this situation to sort itself out." He gestured to his lower-half in embarrassment. 

"I could hel-" 

"Nope, don't even try it," Hank interjected, placing a hand across the androids mouth. "God, you're such a fuckin' tease, Connor. Get back to work. That's an order." 

Connor grinned against the palm across his mouth, and when Hank seemed satisfied he understood, he pulled his hand back, placing it on the androids shoulder. "Yes, Lieutenant." 

Hank groaned, a light flush rising to his cheeks. "All the time you're here you're just makin' it worse. Go on." He shooed his hands at Connor, who caved and went to unlock the cubicle door. "I'll be back in no time." Connor squeezed his way out of the small gap in the door before he felt the door pull to a close behind him. Taking a brief moment to observe his reflection in the mirror, he tidying a tuft of loose hair that hung across his forehead and readjusted his shirt, buttoning up the loose collar. Satisfied, he made his way out of the bathroom and back to the precinct. 

As he sat at his desk, he found no-one seemed to have noticed their lengthy absence - after all, it was early in the day. A few more officers had filtered in since he'd first burst out of the ball pen, but everyone seemed preoccupied with their own business rather than observing him. Connor felt flustered still, but tried not to allow it to get to him too much. This had all been...so much. But in the best way, he thought. 

He spent the following thirteen minutes and forty-six seconds busying himself with some case files, not paying as much attention as he probably ought to, until Hank returned to the opposite desk, still looking ever so slightly sheepish, a faint pink tint resting on his cheeks. The lieutenant shot him a quick knowing smile that warmed Connor's thirium pump before returning to his work without another word. 

They continued to work in comfortable silence until Hank stood up to get a coffee from the kitchen - Connor had to remind himself that he didn't have to follow him. A few moments later a notification popped up in his peripheral vision. 

_Hank -_  
_You know I'm not good with words_  
_But I just wanted to say I really dig you_  
_And I can't wait until we get out of his shit hole and back to mine so I can show you just how much you mean to me.  
_ _x_

Connor couldn't help but let the flood of emotions rush through him, and he was unable to suppress the wide grin that spread across his face, even when Hank returned to his desk, coffee in one hand and phone in the other. 

"What're you smilin' about?" He teased. 

"Nothing. Nothing at all." 

"Alright." Hank nodded, smiling to himself before taking a sip of the drink, not breaking his eye contact with the android. 

Connor really, really couldn't wait until they got home, and for the first time, possibly ever, he was excited to see what the future held.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so sorry this is majorly late - I've started a new job and it's all been a bit hectic the last few months, and finding the time (and motivation) to write this has been tricky - even though I've had the majority of this written for over a month.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the ride! Thanks so much for reading, I appreciate all of your kudos and comments and subs :)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back on my shit again, writing a new fic when I have a million unfinished ones but I can't stop writing these dumb idiots in love so there you go.
> 
> As always, kudos, comments etc are very much appreciated 💕


End file.
